<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【GGAD】人生选择题 by Appleginny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286143">【GGAD】人生选择题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleginny/pseuds/Appleginny'>Appleginny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleginny/pseuds/Appleginny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*非典型光球游戏体<br/>*模拟平行人生不同年龄阶段、不同情景的选择，灵感来源同名节目，规则有改动<br/>*游戏规则正文解释，应该没有什么需要预警的内容（如果哪里被冒犯到请告知，我会添加相应预警）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这篇文章设定的ggad魔杖木：<br/>gg-山杨木，持有山杨木的巫师往往意志坚定，并且是决斗的好手，容易被挑战和新的秩序吸引——革命者。<br/>ad-柏木，青睐那些有着高尚品性且勇于面对自己和他人内心阴暗面的人，当需要牺牲的时候，柏木魔杖的主人几乎不会迟疑。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>【GGAD】人生选择题 01</strong>
</p><p>1 青年阿不思·邓布利多</p><p>阿不思面对着一片漆黑。他在心里划掉了自家金发男朋友大半夜小恶作剧的可能性，柏木魔杖明明牢牢地被握在手里，却对他一遍又一遍无声的荧光咒毫无反应。</p><p>这个空间限制了魔法——他很快地反应过来。</p><p>所幸这沉默并没有持续太久，一个声音从上空响起：“请从下面二十一张卡牌里面选取对于你最重要的九张。”随即若干写了字的卡牌从他面前凭空出现。</p><p>阿不思并没有急于作出反应，礼貌又略带戒备地抬头反问：“请问您是——”</p><p>“我是这个空间的主人，接下来我们要玩一个小小的游戏。”</p><p>“那么我想，在游戏结束之前我是无法离开这个空间的？”红发少年彬彬有礼地问。</p><p>“没错。这是一个平行人生的空间，你将在这里经历三个人生阶段：青年、中年和老年。每一个阶段都会随机出现七件事情，有好有坏，你需要选择其中的三种。你可以选择接受、也可以选择花费你手中的卡牌进行抵御。”</p><p>阿不思饶有兴致，“听起来像是一个和性格有关的测试。可是，如果遇到危险的情况，被限制了魔法的我与麻瓜无异，该如何保证自己的安全呢？”</p><p>“只是一个游戏而已，不需要挥舞魔杖，你只要根据自己的性格如实做出选择就好。”</p><p>阿不思点点头，他望着三排整齐摆放的卡牌：</p><p>自信、乐观、诚信、自尊、健康、亲情、友情、<br/>爱情、梦想、智商、颜值、才华、幽默、勇气、<br/>财富、宽容、善良、口才、自律、好奇心、名誉。</p><p>他毫不犹豫地用魔杖尖戳了戳写着“才华”和“爱情”的两张卡片，它们倏地亮了起来。阿不思深吸了一口气，随即点亮了“健康”、“梦想”、“智商”和“乐观”。</p><p>“还有三张，”阿不思心里暗暗想着，他的目光几乎跳过了一整排，落在了“自律”上。“这个要，”他点亮了这张牌，剩下两张了。</p><p>他的目光在第一排中扫视，最终选取了其中的两个。</p><p>“自信、乐观、自尊、健康、爱情、梦想、智商、才华、自律。确定了吗？”那个声音问道。</p><p>“确定。”</p><p> </p><p>“好，这九样特质将伴随你进入平行人生。现在，你需要来选择你在平行人生中的青年时期遇到的事情。”话音刚落，一个阿不思十分熟悉的图形出现在他眼前。</p><p>一条竖线、一个圆、外面的一个三角形——死亡圣器的标志。线与线的焦点上漂浮着微微扭动的数字一至七。阿不思微微一笑，心下有了决定。</p><p>“2号、4号和6号。”</p><p>“好。在揭晓事件之前补充一下游戏规则，每一个事件卡片上会标注接受或者抵御的条件，请仔细阅读后再决定如何对待抽取到的卡片，记住，现在是你平行人生中的青年时期，人生才刚刚开始。”</p><p>死亡圣器的标志逐渐变淡消失，被选中的三个数字则是化成了三张实体的卡片，背朝上分别扣在原来数字的位置上。</p><p>阿不思首先翻开了背面写着数字2的卡片：“因为家庭原因，你很少有朋友。 抵御条件：1张卡牌”</p><p>他略有些愣住，“这些题目——是根据现实生活出的吗？”</p><p>“有些是，有些不是。”空间的主人给出了一个模棱两可的回答。</p><p>“我接受。”</p><p>“这么快就做好决定了？”声音听起来很是惊讶。</p><p>“又不是没经历过这些，”阿不思扯出一个自嘲般的微笑，“我上学前父亲就因为伤害麻瓜被关进了阿兹卡班，我顶着虐待麻瓜犯人儿子的名头入学，这些年也过来了。”他不想继续被追究这个问题，伸手翻开了下一张卡牌。</p><p>数字4：“与恋人反目成仇。 接受则‘爱情’会被强行拿走；抵御条件：2张卡排”</p><p>阿不思感觉自己的心停跳了一拍，随即冷汗和鸡皮疙瘩爬满了后背。他想起那位仿佛金色阳光般照进自己人生的少年，他高大矫捷的身姿、恣意洒脱的笑脸、慢慢凑近的双唇、还有谈到某些计划时蹙起的双眉和冷峻的表情——</p><p>“不行。”阿不思摇头，“我不接受。”</p><p>“选择抵御你需要花费两张手中的卡牌来保住爱情牌。”声音似乎在危险地暗示着什么。</p><p>阿不思咬了咬牙，从手中的牌里抽出“自尊”和“自信”。“自尊和自信抵御，我决定好了。”他飞快地说。</p><p>“抵御成功。你现在拥有7张卡牌：乐观、健康、爱情、梦想、智商、才华、自律。现在你可以翻开青年时期最后一张卡片。”</p><p>阿不思有些害怕，生怕翻出来是和母亲或妹妹有关的内容。他草草扫了一眼翻过来的纸牌，“被学校退学。 抵御条件：1张卡牌。”</p><p>他如释重负地笑了出来，随即又感到疑惑：难道这些问题真的和他的真实的人生有关联不成？那么第一个问题……他不敢细想。</p><p>“青年时期被学校退学，你接受吗？”声音问他。</p><p>“上学不过是一个过程，”他回答道，“如果想拥有的品质和能力都在那么缺少几年的校园教育也不会影响什么。”</p><p>“这么说来，你接受这个事件。”</p><p>“没错。”</p><p>“好。那么平行人生中的你在青年经历了家庭原因导致的不合群以及中途被学校退学，你现在仍然拥有的品质是乐观、健康、爱情、梦想、智商、才华和自律。游戏进行到这里，有任何疑问吗？”</p><p>“暂时还没有，”阿不思压下萦绕在心头的想法。</p><p> </p><p>“那么接下来，请对平行人生中年的事件做出选择。”</p><p>和刚刚一模一样的死亡圣器标志浮现了出来，阿不思这一次不假思索地选择了笔直的线穿过的三个数字。</p><p>“1号、3号和6号？那好。”</p><p>阿不思翻过中年的第一张卡片，上面写着：“抽中头等奖，获得一千加隆。 接受则增加“财富”卡牌”</p><p>“看来我的手气终于好起来一些了？这个似乎没有不接受的道理。”</p><p>“获得‘财富’，现在你手中有八张卡牌。”</p><p>下一张牌：“事业不温不火，没有起色。 接受则失去‘梦想’卡牌；抵御条件：3张卡牌。”</p><p>阿不思皱皱眉头，3张未免太多了些，可梦想——他自信任何事情都不能阻挡他和盖勒特追求更伟大的利益的脚步。短暂的沉思，“财富、智商和才华。”</p><p>“我以为你会选些别的，比如乐观和自律……财富卡牌你可才刚拿到手啊。”</p><p>“可是相比其他条件财富是对我来说最不重要的一个，不然我也不会一开始就没有选它。乐观和自律……有这两点我总不会变成一个特别差劲的人，如果没有这些品质却空有能力，那才更可怕。至于智商和才华，本就是为了事业和梦想而存在的，为了换一个成功的事业，用它们交换也不亏。”</p><p>“还有5张卡牌，请翻开下一个事件。”</p><p>“因为媒体的不实报道，你身陷丑闻。 接受则失去名誉卡牌；抵御条件：1张卡牌”</p><p>“既然是不实报道，那也就是说其实我本身并没有做出格的事情对吗？我接受。”</p><p>“可是你难道不害怕人们的指责和谩骂？”</p><p>阿不思回想起刚刚到霍格沃茨大家都因为自己有一个在阿兹卡班的父亲而疏远自己的经历，“谣言总有一天会被澄清的。至于指责和议论，不信的人自然不信。”他想到了盖勒特和多吉。</p><p>“好，那么人至中年，你经受诽谤，丑闻缠身；获得了一大笔财富将其投入于事业之中，现在没剩什么钱但拥有了事业上的成功。你还剩余卡片5张：乐观、健康、爱情、梦想和自律。那么接下来是最后一轮，老年经历，请再选择三个事件。”</p><p> </p><p>阿不思这一次选择了距离图形中心最远的三个点。他翻开背面是数字1的卡牌：“晚辈不孝 无人赡养。 接受则失去亲情卡牌；抵御条件：1张卡牌”。</p><p>刚才弥漫在心头的阴霾瞬间被这个不着边际的问题驱散，他咯咯笑着收下了卡牌，接着翻开了第二张：“名誉扫地 接受则失去名誉卡；抵御需花费1张卡牌”。</p><p>“看来我这一辈子的名誉问题很大呀，”阿不思半是开玩笑地说，“从小就因为家里的事情不招人待见，中年丑闻缠身——不过这样的人，到了老年名誉还怎么扫地啊。”</p><p>“所以你要抵御？”</p><p>“恰恰相反。我永远无法左右别人是如何想我的，还不如留下一张自己更珍视的卡牌。”</p><p>“你的承受能力倒还真是强。”声音古井无波地评价。</p><p>阿不思摇摇头，翻开了右下角最后一张卡片：“事业后继无人，难以延续。 接受则失去梦想，抵御则花费3张卡牌”</p><p>声音略带好奇，“这个你也能接受吗？”</p><p>“不。”阿不思斩钉截铁，“梦想不能失去。”</p><p>“可那要花掉你手中一大半的卡牌——”</p><p>“给我些时间想想。”阿不思简短地说。</p><p>“健康——乐观——还有——”阿不思顿了顿，仿佛下了很大决心，“——爱情。”</p><p>面前所有的卡牌都消失了，随即两张巨大的卡片立在了他的眼前，上面分别写着“自律”和“梦想”。</p><p>“阿不思·邓布利多，18岁。你的平行人生选择到此结束，青年时期你因为家庭的原因鲜有朋友，并被学校退学；中年的你事业有成却因人诽谤而深陷丑闻；晚年名誉扫地、无人赡养，但是你的事业得以传承。自律和梦想是你最看重的两个特质，你确定吗？”</p><p>阿不思深吸一口气，“确定。”</p><p>“那么本轮游戏到此结束，你随时可以选择离开。”空间亮了起来，阿不思看见房间的另一端出现了一扇门。</p><p>“多问一句，如果你可以选择拿回一张卡牌，你会选择什么？”阿不思转动门把手的动作停了一下。</p><p>他扔下一个回答，匆匆走出了门。</p><p> </p><p>房间随即恢复了黑暗，只有三张矗立的巨大卡牌散发着蓝色的光芒：爱情、自律和梦想。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>【GGAD】人生选择题 02</strong>
</p><p><b> 2 </b> <b> 青年盖勒特·格林德沃 </b></p><p>盖勒特对周围的环境感到陌生，不过这不是什么大问题，与他要彻底改变巫师和麻瓜之间关系的目标相比，这本应该是一件不值一提的小事——如果不是他手中的山杨木魔杖完全失去了任何作用。</p><p>“说吧，你要做什么？”盖勒特皱着眉头，脸色阴沉地盯着面前的一片漆黑</p><p>没有令他失望，果然一个回答声响起：“这么开门见山的吗？”</p><p>“大半夜把人叫醒可不是什么礼貌的行为，”盖勒特没有理睬声音提出的疑问，他讨厌计划被打乱，除非是意外之喜。</p><p>声音自讨没趣，于是也收起好奇心，以公事公办的口吻说道：“那好，请你从下面二十一张卡牌里面挑选对你而言最重要的九张。”盖勒特扬起了眉毛，没有任何动作的意图，声音只好继续解释下去：“设是一个模拟你人生三个阶段的游戏：青年、中年和老年。每一个阶段你会选择经历三件事情，它们有好有坏，如果不想接受就需要花费手中的卡牌抵御。”</p><p>盖勒特点头，毫不犹豫地将“梦想”、“智商”、“才华”、“口才”、“勇气”和“自律”选中。六张卡牌闪着蓝光，随即他又点亮了 “健康”。他歪歪头，说：“九张卡牌——还挺难选的，不是吗？”他用魔杖尖快速地点了一下“爱情”和“颜值”。</p><p>“好了，就这样吧。”他干脆地说。</p><p>“我以为大部分人都会觉得九张卡牌太少？”声音不解。</p><p>“对于自己人生没有明确目的的人当然想一股脑地把所有的好事攥在手里，”盖勒特一边对剩下的卡牌进行筛选一边慢悠悠地评价道，“于是就会在一堆所谓的选择面前踌躇不定，最后发现重要的东西反而没有留住。”</p><p>“所以你很明确你接下来的人生？”</p><p>“当然。”回应的是盖勒特斩钉截铁的声音。</p><p> </p><p>没有被盖勒特选择的卡牌消失了，标注着数字的死亡圣器符号出现在了屋子中央，“青年时期的三件事情，请做出选择。”</p><p>盖勒特不假思索地选择了中间竖线穿过的三个数字。</p><p>“你青年时期的第一件事，”声音愉悦地念到，“因为成绩优异而深得师长朋友的赞赏 接受则获得‘名誉’卡牌。”</p><p>金发少年将嘴唇拧成一个嘲讽的笑，“这么不严谨吗？仅仅是靠学校的那些小把戏把老师哄得团团转就可以得到好名声？”</p><p>空间仿佛被冒犯到，直到过了好一会儿才生硬地答道：“只不过是一个游戏而已，不要深究其中的逻辑。你也可以选择不接受。”</p><p>“那倒是不必，名誉对我来说并不重要，不过一张可以抛弃的卡牌对于下面的游戏很有帮助，收下了。”</p><p>盖勒特翻开第二张选中的卡牌，“父母去世。 接受则失去‘亲情’卡牌；抵御需花费2张卡牌”。他耸耸肩，“这个问题很简单，不是吗？我甚至一开始都没有选择亲情。”</p><p>第三张卡牌上面写着：“因为意外受重伤，行动不便。 接受则失去‘健康’卡片，抵御则花费1张卡牌。”</p><p>“这又是什么鬼问题……‘因为意外受伤’，我希望你没有忘记我是个巫师？”</p><p>“可是巫师也总会因为各种各样的意外受伤甚至死亡，实验或是决斗——”</p><p>“不会发生在我身上——不过也正好。”盖勒特晃了晃刚刚收下的卡牌，又把它扔了出去。“这就派上用场了。”</p><p>“好，平行人生中的你在青年成绩优异，并被人称赞，但是父母早亡，你经历了意外，你用名誉卡牌来抵御了可能遇到的危险。你确定吗？”</p><p>金发少年点头，“你仍剩余的卡牌与游戏初始时相同：<a id="_Hlk48398711" name="_Hlk48398711"></a><b>健康、爱情、梦想、智商、颜值、才华、勇气、口才以及自律</b>。接下来请选择中年时期经历的事情。”</p><p> </p><p>死亡圣器的图像又浮现在了他的眼前，这次他选择了2号、4号和6号。</p><p>他翻开2号卡牌：“被毒触手误伤，被毁容。 接受则失去‘颜值’卡牌；抵御则需花费1张卡牌”</p><p>“这副牌里还没有真没有几件好事，是吗？”</p><p>“不想接受了？”</p><p>“那倒没有，”盖勒特满不在乎地说，“我一开始的确选择了这张卡牌。不过它只不过是使我想法实现变加得更容易而已——好看的皮囊总会更吸引人。”</p><p>盖勒特把写有“颜值”的卡片扔到一边，翻过了4号卡牌：“你的行事风格极具争议 接受则失去‘名誉’和‘友情’卡牌；抵御需花费2张卡牌。”</p><p>“挺准确的，没什么问题。”盖勒特收下这张卡片。</p><p>中年最后一张卡牌上写着：“你的爱人与你的事业产生了不可调和的矛盾。 请在‘爱情’与‘梦想’中选择一个放弃；抵抗这一事件花费4张卡牌”</p><p>金发少年的表情蓦地阴沉下来，他沉默地注视着手中的卡牌，将其中两三张抽出来，又迟迟选择不出来第四张。“算了——”他终于挫败地说道，柔顺的金发被自己揉得凌乱不堪，“放弃这个。”</p><p>“你平行人生中的中年时期，你被毒触手毁容，又经历了针对你行事风格的舆论风波，而后你的爱人不再赞成你的事业，与你分道扬镳。你现仍然拥有的7张卡牌是：<b>健康、梦想、智商、才华、勇气、口才以及自律</b>。有点惨啊——”</p><p>“我难道不是还拥有所有对于事业至关重要的卡牌吗？”</p><p>“不过你经历的那些事情——”</p><p>“那些不重要。”盖勒特并不想听完这句话，飞速地打断。</p><p> </p><p>“随你怎么想吧。还有暮年阶段的最后三个选择——唔，你和之前那个红头发的小家伙选得一模一样……”</p><p>“红头发……阿不思也来过这里？”金发少年终于被勾起了兴趣。</p><p>“啊，看来我该早些告诉你他来过的，或许这能让你更加配合一点？”</p><p>“他怎么样？”</p><p>“运气比你差些，中年阶段过后就只剩下5张牌了，不过他倒是还留着爱情。”声音似乎意有所指。</p><p> </p><p>“毕竟分工不同。”盖勒特轻飘飘地吐出一句看起来前言不搭后语的评价，“这个我也接受。”他用魔杖指着数字5对应的卡牌，上面写着：“晚辈不孝 无人赡养。 接受则失去亲情卡牌；抵御条件：1张卡牌”</p><p>“有的时候我真的是觉得你知道什么，”盖勒特严肃地说，“可是你的问题又愚蠢到仿佛不记得答题的人是位巫师。”</p><p>声音没有生气，只是敦促他继续游戏。最上面一张卡牌背面的事件是“因违反法律被关押 抵御需花费3张卡牌”。</p><p>出人意料地，少年并没有被冒犯，反而爽朗地笑出了声，“我想你的本意是被‘关进监狱，晚景凄凉？’可是你似乎漏算了总有那么一些巫师是魔法部关不住的——反而我比较在意的是为什么几十年之后还有会让我违反的法律，陈旧的制度应该早就被取缔了——不过正如你说的，这只是一个游戏，不是吗？”</p><p>盖勒特的最后一张卡片上写着“事业后继无人，难以延续。 接受则失去梦想，抵御则花费3张卡牌”。</p><p>“这张卡片他有抽到过吗？我想他也不会接受的。”</p><p>“你还真是很了解他。”</p><p>“那是自然，我们一起设计的未来当然不能轻易垮掉。我现在有很多卡牌可以浪费——那就‘口才’、‘自律’还有‘健康’好了。”少年语气坦然。</p><p>巨大的卡牌矗立在盖勒特面前，分别写着“梦想”、“智商”、“才华”与“勇气”。</p><p> </p><p>“盖勒特·格林德沃，16岁。平行世界青年时期的你成绩优秀但父母双亡，中年经历了毁容和舆论的指责，爱人也因意见相悖与你分道扬镳；暮年时期的你无人赡养，又因为违反法律被关押，不过你的事业得以延续。你最看重梦想、智商、才华和勇气，对吗？”盖勒特点头。</p><p>“如果你现在可以在拿回一张卡片呢？”声音充满诱惑力地问他。</p><p>“爱情，那是我很大的助力。”</p><p>“好，<b>你的这次</b>游戏之旅也到此结束。你可以通过房间另一端的门回到现实世界。”</p><p>“难道还会有下次见面？”盖勒特疑惑。</p><p>房间里除了五张卡牌之外空空荡荡，没有任何回答。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>【<span>GGAD</span>】人生选择题<span> 03</span></span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>3 </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>中年阿不思·邓布利多</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“说实在的，老朋友——如果一面之缘可以让我如此称呼你，”赤褐色头发的教授自嘲般地苦笑，他远不像少年时见那样轻松灵动——如果仔细观察，下眼皮深色的阴霾昭示着主人最近并没有休息够的罪行。“现在可能并不是一个玩游戏的好时机。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“您在躲避，是吗？四年多了……”声音没有任何犹疑，径直问道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你果真知道外面发生了什么，或者……”上一轮游戏中某些不愉快的记忆闯进他的脑海，“你知道会发生什么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“一些基于事实的猜测而已，加上会选中那几张卡牌的运气。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“基于事实的猜测……果然还是旁观者清？阿不福思如此，你也是。”中年人挫败地摇摇头，“只有我溺在那个充满谎言和假象的甜蜜陷阱中……”他看起来更加疲惫了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“开始游戏吧。”他率先提议道，“或许被迫回答一些问题反而能让我想清楚一些我一直都在试图逃避的事情。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>二十一张排列好的卡牌又出现在了他的面前。“和上次一样的规则，您还记得，对吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>赤发教授点点头，迅速又坚定地将“亲情”、“善良”、“宽容”、“自律”和“勇气”点亮。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还有四张，我似乎发现你选了一些与上次很不同的特质？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“或许只有当一个人常与悔恨为伴的时候，才会意识到自己曾经错得是多么可笑。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“自信、诚信、健康……还有……”他紧紧闭着眼睛，整个人似乎被痛苦的情绪笼罩着，“爱情。”他轻轻地说出最后一个词语。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你果真还在犹豫，没有完全放下。”声音不动声色地点评。“来选择吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>赤头发的教授出神地望着死亡圣器的标志，他愣了一会，直到声音催促他才回过神来。“不好意思…我选<span>1</span>、<span>3</span>和<span>6</span>号。<span>”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这倒是和那个金发小子上次选得一样。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“盖……格林德沃也曾经来过这里？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没错，就是上次你刚刚出去之后，我把他也搞来了。不过他脾气可比你差多了，还嫌弃我笨。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>霍格沃茨的教授告诫自己不要对已经过去很久的事情产生不应该有的好奇心，那句话怎么说的来着？好奇心杀死猫狸子，这个世界上因为他人的好奇心而惨遭无妄之灾的猫狸子已经够多了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“青年时期的第一件事：因为意外而导致毁容。 接受失去颜值卡片；抵御则扣除一张卡牌。<span>”</span>他把卡片上的字读了出来，打断了空间的声音。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“接受。”随即他翻开下一张卡牌，“性格孤僻，朋友甚少。 接受失去友情卡牌；抵御花费一张卡牌。接受。父母失去工作，家境清贫。 接受失去财富卡牌；抵御花费两张卡牌。同样也接受<span>——</span>有一说一，这个青年时期很幸运了：至少父母都还在。<span>”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你的要求真不高。”声音揶揄道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是我之前想要的太多。”男人的语气中充满自责。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以现在青年期已过，你的九张卡牌依然伴随着你。不小的成就？嗯？我觉得就算我把这个游戏拿给更多的人也不会有很多人一轮下来一张牌都没有失去——”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过是运气好些没有碰到我不能够接受的事情罢了。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“二号、四号和六号。”教授平静地选择。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“收到了一份令人眼馋的工作邀请。 接受需花费三张卡牌张交换权力，抵御则现有卡牌不变<span>——</span>权力？<span>”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啊——隐藏卡牌，只在游戏中出现而不在初始牌里——被你碰到了。怎么样，要吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>房间中的人摇了摇头，发梢在他西装面料上滑动着。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我以为你很看重梦想？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那是曾经……后来我才想明白，比起做事业，做一个能担负责任的人更重要。况且我并不适合掌握权力——我早该知道的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>愣了一会儿，声音突兀地回答：“我倒是觉得，你太苛求自己了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>下一张卡牌：朋友得到了比你好很多的工作 抵御则失去一张卡牌。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“和上面截然相反啊。”声音仿佛看热闹一般地说。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不是问题。接受。”中年人一脸平静，“你多年来为之努力的事情功亏一篑。 接受则失去梦想卡牌，抵御花费三张卡牌。<span>”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“自信、健康…和爱情。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“请允许我提醒，你一开始就没有选中梦想的卡牌。”声音似乎颇为不解。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我知道。可是这和我现在需要下定决心做的事情太过相似，我无法接受一个失败的结局——也不可能接受失败的结局。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那我能粗暴地下一个这件事对你极为重要的结论吗？毕竟你连爱情卡牌都拿出来了——那可是你上次宁可二换一也要保留卡片啊。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“处在不同的人生阶段，选择自然是不同的——况且这二者的确无法兼得。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>空间没有追问是现实还是虚拟的人生阶段，第三次摆出圣器的图案。“我猜想你这次要选择在三角形上的点了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没错。老魔杖，复活石，隐形衣——三轮游戏，我很难不按照自己内心的渴望程度来进行选择。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“倒是和几十年前的他一样。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>阿不思当然知道这一点，在山谷的时候他们曾经无数次地讨论过圣器的话题，盖勒特从来没有掩饰过对于老魔杖的追求——一如他几十年如一日对于实现自己抱负的坚持。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但他们这次也不会一样，他很有把握，老魔杖已经被对方获得，那么那个人现在最在意的圣器应该是复活石。他现在只希望自己真正下定决心的那一天不要来得太迟，不要拖到复活石也一并被搜罗到并召唤出阴尸大军的那一天之后。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你积累多年的财富即将毁于一旦。 接受失去财富卡牌；抵御花费两张卡牌。<span>”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我想老去的我应该不会对财产这么斤斤计较，不然也太失败了。”他试图开玩笑，扯出一个不那么真心的笑容。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“媒体捕风捉影，恶意中伤。 接受则失去名誉卡片，抵御则需花费<span>2</span>张卡牌。这个从前就接受，现在自然也接受。<span>”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“最后一个问题了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“去世的时候还有未完成的事业。 抵御需花费两张卡牌。<span>”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“唔……如果是需要坚持下去的事情我还会比较希望能做完一切铺垫再迎接死亡，所以——亲情和勇气吧。到了晚年总会容易放弃一些事情。更何况……在晚年之前依旧能拥有亲情，已经是莫大的幸运了。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“那么，阿不思·邓布利多，<span>63</span>岁。这一次平行世界，青年的你经历了朋友甚少、毁容、以及父母失业的贫穷；中年时期你并不介意朋友得到了更好的工作，但自己的坚持的事情也有了好的结果。晚年你失去了积累的财产又被媒体恶意中伤，不过你在去世前为坚持的事业做了足够的准备来应对。你最为看重的品质，是善良、宽容、自律与诚信，确定吗？<span>”</span>巨大的卡牌散发着蓝色的光芒，映着中年人坚毅的面容，他点头。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你确定不要想办法保留爱情吗？上次你明明那样珍视……”空间的声音犹犹豫豫地提出疑问。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“可是，老朋友…那不是定义一个人的东西啊。”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>【<span>GGAD</span>】人生选择题<span> 04</span></span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>4 </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>中年盖勒特·格林德沃</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以，你前几天又把他找来了？”淡金色头发的人问道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“天啊，你对你的头发做了什么——它和以前<span>…</span>很不一样。”发现来人的目光突然变得凶狠，于是空间磨磨蹭蹭地谨慎措辞。“我还以为你很在乎外形的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“过于惹眼的外形有的时候反而是麻烦。”他简短回答道。“我想你知道我不会愿意在这里浪费时间。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“决斗准备得如何？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不劳你费心。”格林德沃阴沉着脸，“不过如果你能少浪费我一些时间就再好不过了。”他一边说着，一边用魔杖戳着面前的卡牌。“选好了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“倒是省时间。”空间的声音评价。“自信、乐观、健康、梦想、智商、才华、勇气、口才和自律。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不用重复，你这样很费时间，我很确定我要什么。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“听起来你已经对决斗迫不及待了。”声音评价道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“可以这么说——三四六，我选好了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“和你聊天总是很不愉快。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“可是你还是坚持邀请我来到这里和你玩这个无聊的游戏，这是你的问题，不是我的。”黑巫师又一次将对方说到哑口无言，然后自顾自地翻开了卡片。“朋友寥寥——没什么大不了的，接受；做实验出了意外——我怀疑你偷窥了我的生活，不过只要我还好端端的又有什么区别呢？家人在意外中受伤——看来你宁愿浪费时间也不会想想怎么添加几个不一样的选项。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我很好奇你的手下看到你这副模样会是何种表情，一条银舌得理不饶人，你在人前可不是这样的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“可惜他们看不到——拉拢你没有任何意义，我的过去和野心你知晓得一清二楚，遮遮掩掩又有什么用呢？不过是白费功夫。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“好吧好吧。”声音投降般地说道，“游戏的主动权给你，你自己玩吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我该说多谢吗？”中年黑巫师扬起了嘴角，随即用老魔杖的尖端点亮了数字一、三和六。“居无定所、四海为家——好吧，我勉强收回你没有在加新卡牌的抱怨，但是聪明又有能力的人总是能在到达一个地方之后迅速安顿下来；你多年来为之努力的事情功亏一篑——你在暗示什么吗？还是阿不思也拿到了这张卡片？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“请恕我不想回答这个问题。”声音不咸不淡地回答道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但你知道我无论如何也不会接受这样的结局——阿不思也不会，否则我们也不会走到决斗的地步。自信、乐观还有健康。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我以为你会拿出些别的什么，口才或自律——”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“倘若真的失败，那么健康也没有任何意义；但倘若能成功，就算拼着一身伤又有什么关系呢？至于其他的——”黑巫师略微顿了顿，“总会对事业有帮助。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他翻开了第三张卡片：“一次回溯时间反悔的机会 接受则花费<span>4</span>张卡牌”。“这又是什么？”他问道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“隐藏卡牌，你可以改变替换过去五张卡牌之中任何一张中的事件。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“只限于本场游戏？容我提醒你的卡牌最多只花费三张卡牌就能抵消掉，这个花费四张卡牌的回溯卡简直毫无用处，你不会连这个账都算不清吧。”他露出一个嘲讽的笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以你不要？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“当然。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那如果是真实的人生而不是这场游戏呢？”问句弦外有音。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>黑巫师脸上的笑消失了，他思索了一会：“真实的人生才不会这么幼稚可笑，你太看得起自己的游戏了。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“好了，老年时期的事情。我很有希望以比上次还多的剩余卡牌结束游戏不是吗？”盖勒特说着，随即优雅地挥舞魔杖点亮了三角形右面斜边的三个数字。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“媒体捕风捉影，恶意中伤——这难道不是他们一直在做的事情？见怪不怪了；晚辈不孝，无所事事——你从某些角度来说倒真的是高看我；去世的时候还有未完成的事业——这大概是唯一有意义的问题，不过我的目的很显然是要将秩序延续下去，当然不可能完成，我都接受。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“和你玩游戏还真是足够无聊，你总是迫不及待地想要离开。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那是因为你的游戏毫无意义，如果你能吸取教训，不要再叫我来了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那可不一定——”黑巫师此时已经从门里走了出去，没有听到空间的回应。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>【<span>GGAD</span>】人生选择题<span> 05</span></span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>5 </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>老年阿不思·邓布利多</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“这大概是我最后一次见到你了，老朋友。”银白色胡子和头发的老年巫师友善地说。“之前都是你通过这个游戏向我暗示一些事情，可是这次大概我不用借助你的帮助也能看到未来了。”他无奈似的摊开双手，右手仿佛烧灼过一般变得焦黑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我以为我们最后一次见面还会晚一些，但我不得不现在就把你找来了。”空间回答道。“你还是无法摆脱对复活石的渴求。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有些事情，没吃过亏就总会把它想象得过于美好——其实我早就知道没有任何办法将人起死回生的，就算那个故事中，老二的未婚妻也不曾活过来——”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但就算是一丝的希望也是莫大的诱惑是吗？”声音追问道：“您还在为那件事情后悔？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“后悔、忏悔，但都无济于事，我对不起阿利安娜<span>……</span>我的确是被诱惑冲昏了头，甚至忘了自己是为了寻找魂器才会跑到冈特老宅的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>没有声音，空间只是静静地听着。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“事情总是接二连三地出错，不是吗？”老人无奈地笑笑，“早在三年以前我就知道魂器的存在，可太晚了，直到去年哈利提醒我才想到伏地魔有多个魂器的可能性——人总是习惯低估自己的敌人。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“要我说，您是低估了对方的邪恶程度。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“或许吧，不过我的确是反应过来太晚了，还有四个魂器要找，而我只剩下了不到一年——恐怕我又要往那个可怜的孩子瘦弱的肩膀上加几副沉重的担子了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“可容我反驳，您十几岁的时候过得也丝毫不轻松。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那不一样，自己本就应该负有责任的担子和遭受无妄之灾不得不背负起的担子还是很不同的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>空间内的光线闪了闪，似乎它并不赞同这位德高望重的校长，但它保持了沉默。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“我想我们应该开始游戏了，是吗？事情只会被拖下去，它总不能完成它自己。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>九张卡片被点亮，诚信、亲情、宽容、善良、自律、乐观、自信、幽默和勇气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“您放弃了一些您前两次都选中的卡片——”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“比起奢望些什么，更重要的是我能在不伤害别人的情况下能要些什么。”白巫师平静地说道。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“数字<span>2</span>、<span>3</span>和<span>4</span>。”当熟悉的形状又出现在面前时，这位饱经风霜的老人选择道。“或许有些可笑，即使过了这么些年，甚至在复活石上栽了这么大的跟头，我最想拥有的依然是它。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“人总是会对一些事情或物品有着旁人难以理解的执念。”空间的声音虚无缥缈地说。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“说不定看几个问题能让我们逃脱这种奇怪的执念，”年老的巫师语气轻松地说，“少年时期：深受老师朋友们喜爱 接受则获得‘友情’卡牌——不得不说这是我从未奢求过得到的，虽然说这样似乎对狗狗不太友好。”他开玩笑一般地说。“当然接受。第二张，家人在意外中受伤 接受则失去‘亲情’卡牌，抵消需花费<span>1</span>张卡牌——不，抵消掉这个。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他拿出了一张卡牌。“幽默？我以为你会放弃你刚刚收下的友情牌，毕竟它不在你的初始卡牌里。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有些东西一旦拥有就再也不想要失去了，我总觉得拥有太多的美好会慢慢使我变得贪婪，霍格沃茨时常让我时常以为自己也像那群孩子一样纯洁，却让我淡忘了自己对家人和世人的亏欠和罪孽。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“您用词过重了。”声音真心劝慰道。“您是保护了巫师界的人，您不亏欠任何人。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>年老的巫师摇了摇头，“倘若我当年没有推波助澜——”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那么或许全球巫师大战会变得更加血腥与残酷，我们为什么不看看下一张牌呢？”声音急匆匆地打断他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“遇到了情投意合的人 接受则收获‘爱情’卡牌。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“绝望者永远无法实现的梦啊<span>……</span>”白发巫师喃喃地叹道，“不是感情都会善终，倘若伤己伤人，那还不如不曾开始。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“可是——”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我知道题目是范范的讨论，可我总逃不开自身的经历。而且在这个空间我很难不联想到他，请不要再追问了——就当是施舍一个老人对他的经历的宽恕吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好，平行人生的青年阶段已经结束。你仍然拥有十张卡牌——和初始牌相比，‘友情’替换了‘幽默’<span>……</span>你本来可以拥有十一张卡牌的。”它不死心地补了一句。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>而霍格沃茨的老校长神色坦然。“五号、六号和七号。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“唔，三角形下面的那条线。所以是复活石、隐形衣、老魔杖？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“或许我适合拥有老魔杖，使用而不能炫耀，或许拥有足够的力量保护它不被别人夺走——可老魔杖不是一个值得追求的圣器；它已经见过太多的血腥和杀戮了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他翻开一张卡片，“事业不温不火，没有起色——回到了最初的问题，是吗？曾经野心勃勃的我以为自己永远也接受不了这种事情，可实际上呢？做一个不会给别人带来危害的人要比成就一番事业有意义多了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“工作不顺心，积累下来的财富寥寥——接受，但其实工作和财富其实没有什么联系，不是吗？霍拉斯天天找我谈话要加薪，可谁能说他不喜欢教魔药呢？被毒触手毁容——说真的这个问题我应该早些拿到，或许还来得及提醒米勒娃；不过我接受。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我还记得你第一次玩这个游戏的时候对各种不幸的容忍度就很高。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“真实的人生或许并不比游戏容易，至少游戏选择了就过去了，而人生还有漫长的几十年要度过。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“最后三个选项，没有什么疑问，<span>1</span>、<span>3</span>和<span>6</span>是吗？”空间彬彬有礼地问。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没错。”他逐一念着卡牌上的文字，“你不希望的事情发生，而你无力阻止 抵消需花费三张卡牌——如果这件事指的是伏地魔卷土重来的话，那么就算是放弃所有十张卡片也要阻止。”邓布利多语气坚定。“乐观、勇气和自信来交换。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没有知己，无人理解 抵消需花费两张卡片——至少在这个人生里，我还有朋友，还有可以聊天的人不是吗？去世后被人诟病 接受失去‘名誉’卡片，抵消需花费两张卡片——事实上，老朋友，如果预言家日报那位言辞犀利的女士没有这样做我反而会十分惊讶。既然人都不在了，那么也就无需在意别人的想法了吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我倒是觉得，比起小的时候，你失去了太多的自我——”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“丽塔·斯基特女士的文章可能会让你改变一点这种观点，她热衷于把我写成一个疯疯癫癫爱好古怪的老头子——”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我说的不是这个，你曾经的野心和抱负，还有那些被你藏起来的能力；你的潜力远不止在霍格沃茨当一名普通教授。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“还是那句话，如果我的理想会给人带来痛苦，那为什么一定要去追求呢？那些疯狂的日子已经给我自己的家庭还有无辜的人们带来了太多的痛苦<span>……</span>权力不适合我，老朋友。我只适合再当权的人陷入迷茫之时提供一些建议，但我要比他们还容易迷失在权力之中。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“可是你真的甘心吗？”声音不解，此时白巫师已经半只脚踏出了房间。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“甘不甘心是件主观的事情，对于整个巫师界或者人类来说，我个人的感受不值一提。我剩下的时间有限，先走一步；不过与其纠结这个，不如祝哈利一切顺利，希望你能代我看到我们期待的结局。永别了，朋友。”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>【<span>GGAD</span>】人生选择题<span> 06</span></span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>6 </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>老年盖勒特·格林德沃</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“我想你大概是这个世界上唯一没有忘记我的。”格林德沃睁开眼，发现周围整洁干净，丝毫不像昼夜困住他的囚室。他咧开嘴朝着天花板笑着，他的笑不像十几岁时那样极具感染力的恣意张狂、也不像中年时期稳操证券的叱咤风云，他现在牙齿几乎掉光了，常年不见天日使得他瘦弱得仿佛秋天掉落的枯树枝。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我很抱歉看到你这副样子。”声音愣了一会，随即说道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你用不着抱歉，又不是你把我关进纽蒙迦德。当然，如果我真要抱怨的话，首先得怪自己技不如人。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“你预言到过吗？这个结局。”声音突兀地问。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>似乎是从来没有料到会被问到这样的问题，格林德沃的表情停滞了几秒，“预言家的悲剧恐怕就在于此，极力避免自己看到的未来却还是无法逃脱——或许极力逃脱反而促使了预言实现，谁知道呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你终于愿意好好玩一局游戏了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“在被关押这么多年之后我还真庆幸有你能说说话，防护咒连只鸽子或鸟儿都不放过，整天都只能透过窗户栏杆间狭小的缝隙看外面——不过也没什么好看的，一年有一大半的时候都是白雪覆盖，盯上一会儿眼睛就疼，但睡觉又太无聊了。我倒是好奇，你是怎么突破那个防护咒的？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你或许可以把我当作是发生在你脑子里面的一场梦，我并没有把你搬离纽蒙迦德——事实上，之前几次我也不可能有那个能力突破你设下的咒语。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这倒是。”被关了五十年的黑巫师闷闷不乐地说。“不过我想你已经见到他了吧——那只中了诅咒的手。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你居然知道——”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我当然知道，我被剥夺了自由和大部分魔力，又不是被剥夺了天赋。”他阴测测地笑道，“预言未必是是什么好能力——开始游戏吧，虽然我也想有个人说说话，但不是这种关于过去的拷问。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“那好，请你现在选择你最看重的九种品质。”空间心平气和地对这位曾经野心勃勃现在却已经对巫师界没有了丝毫危险的人说道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>格林德沃认真地端详着面前的二十一张卡牌，仿佛是他第一次参与这个游戏。“不要对我有什么期望，就算是被关上几十年消磨了心性，我也不是什么好人。不过——”他略微顿了顿，“既然他把那些和他无关的人看得那么重——好了，就这样吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他伸出手指，点亮了七张卡牌，自信、乐观、才华、勇气、自律、智商、梦想。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你的话没错，‘不要有什么期望。’”声音嫌弃地说，“和前几次没有什么分别。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那如果目的不同呢？”年老的巫师慢悠悠地反问，随即又选中了爱情与宽容。“没有什么信心能把握住这两个品质，不过游戏吗<span>……</span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“现在进入平行人生的第一阶段，青年时期，请选择三个数字。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“<span>2</span>、<span>4</span>和<span>6</span>。你大概知道为什么。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“复活石，你不会还惦记着阴尸大军吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“如果这就是在纽蒙迦德关押了五十年之后的想法那我们两个未必也都太失败；失去了亲人的受害者恐怕愿意付出一切代价见到他们所爱的人——我当然知道复活石不会真的把人带回来——但哪怕只是见一面，说说话<span>……</span>还有阿利安娜<span>……</span>”他的尾音逐渐低沉直至听不见。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“或许你可以看一看卡牌。”声音提醒道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我倒是很好奇现在哪些事情是我接受不了的。要我说，我这一生虽然想做的事情到最后都失落了，但是经历还是极为丰富的。童年少有自由——对于一个谁都镇压不住的孩子来说，童年总是不够自由的，不过我也照样过来了。家道中落——压根算不上挑战，只要有足够的能力养活自己简直是小菜一碟。与恋人反目成仇——”这位看起来身体状况非常令人担忧的老巫师目光锐利，死死地盯住天花板。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不行。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“四张卡牌，恕我直言，以前没有看出来你这么恋爱脑。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这不是恋爱脑的问题，我需要阿不思；不仅是情感上，他可以约束我的过激手段。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我以为你早就抛开了你的那些‘更伟大的利益’。而且卡牌上写的是恋人，不是阿不思·邓布利多。”对方提醒道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“直到现在我也不认为打破保密法是错误的，但我的确采取了过于极端的立场和手段。至于阿不思——对我来说，恋人只有他，也只能是他。乐观、自信、自律和才华，选好了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“人生的青年时期已过，你现在仍留有五张卡片，爱情、宽容、勇气、智商和梦想。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>哼，还不错。一二五。<span>”</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>然而对应的卡片却没有很快出现。“喂，你是傻住了吗？卡牌呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我想<span>…</span>你这次和他选了一样的顺序——”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“复活石、隐形衣、老魔杖？”他哂笑了一声，“作为一根魔杖它闯的祸已经够多了<span>……</span>收到了一份令人眼馋的工作邀请。 接受需花费三张卡牌张交换权力，抵御则现有卡牌不变——我想我现有的卡牌已经足够实现我想拥有的东西，早些时候我或许会和你做这个交易，可是现在的我不会。一次回溯时间反悔的机会——你真的很喜欢问我后不后悔，但是这个平行人生中的我想要的东西都还在。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你上次没有直接回答我的那个问题呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“就算我现在想选择我也没有什么东西可以拿来和你交换了，更何况，这一点儿也不符合逻辑。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“媒体捕风捉影，恶意中伤——这话你应该拿出去问他，我这样已经被人遗忘的是没有被提起讨论的价值了，媒体喜欢造神再将他们狠狠地摔下去；而很讽刺，我一开始就不是他们喜欢吹捧的那一类。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“中年阶段结束，五张卡牌不变。现在进入老年阶段——一三六？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>年老的黑巫师点点头。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没有知己，无人理解——”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我想这个你不会介意？毕竟你现在连个说话的人都没有，相比之下这张卡牌要好多了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“恰恰相反，我现在这幅样子只是因为阿不思不再和我说话而已，但我确信就算是他也没有办法反驳只有我们才能做到相互理解。比起这种状态，明明在一起却无法交流才是更大的悲哀。去世后被人诟病，哈哈——”他头一次似乎是真正开心地笑了出来，“我不用等到去世之后才有这个待遇，即使我在权力顶峰的时候唾骂我的人也不在少数。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他翻开最后一张卡片。“你不希望的事情发生，而你无力阻止。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“在游戏中我可以花掉所有的卡片来抵消它，可实际上，我害怕的事情已经发生了，不是吗？”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>